mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Flow
Backstory Pre-Hogwarts: Hermione had always been perceived as the quiet individual, that isn't to say she didn't have her moments. Some thought her lack of interaction during her time at Hogwarts as a student was due to her mother's near reclusive behavior regarding the wizarding world as a whole, thus limiting her exposure early in her life. Her mother, Elizabeth Lori, had fallen in love with a muggle, who was on business from the states, when they met in London. John Flow, her father, a salesman by trade, first met her mom at a discotheque. Neither of them arrived that night expecting anything, however, a relationship quickly developed after their first meeting. It wasn't long after, John relocated to London, and marriage came shortly afterwards. Elizabeth initially had no plans on mentioning her actual past, or her magical abilities to John. Her thoughts on the matter were it would be simpler to keep quiet about them, than to risk a negative reaction. She had read stories of some terrible reactions in such situations in "Witch Weekly" in her younger years. So she kept quiet about it, for as long as she could that is. After their child Hermione was born, Elizabeth had become more anxious than usual. John would ask a simple question such as, “Have you seen my phone?” and she would counter the question with, “Why, did you lose or misplace it?” Obviously, why else would he be asking.. From John's perspective it was likely just the additional stress and new-found responsibilities of motherhood. Elizabeth herself, didn't seem to notice her outward projection of her inner conflicts on the issue. She resorted to using magic for the first time in years, to discreetly hide or conceal various magical outbursts Hermione would have. One in particular development came when she was still young. Elizabeth had seen one of her daughter's favorite stuffed animals fall out of her crib. She had made note to pick it up for her once she took dinner out of the oven. When she returned, she found the caterpillar back in the crib. Hermione was playing with it, tracing her fingers along the ridges of its rainbow colored body, as if nothing unusual had happened. Thankfully, at least from Elizabeth’s point of view, there were no seriously obvious outburst, or unusual happenings which she had to explain. She had for the most part stopped worrying about it, having pushed it to the back of her mind. That was until, after Hermione’s tenth birthday. She had gone outside to get the mail, walking back inside noticed an owl, sitting off to the side of the door on the porch. It was looking up at her, an envelope clutched in its beak. The sight, triggered a long lost memory of herself when she was that age. She had been sitting at the kitchen table when an owl swooped in and dropped the letter at her place and left, picking up a treat on its way out through the open window. Taking the envelope inside, already knowing its contents decided she would have to tell Hermione about it and give her the option. It was only fair to offer her daughter to attend Hogwarts, it was the best place to learn about her abilities and what she could do with them. It was a short conversation, Elizabeth had known it would be. Hermione always had been curious wanting to know how things work, asking questions. In her room she had all sorts of toys and other odds and ends sitting around in states of half-assembly, having taken them apart to see how they function, or in some cases repair them. Hermione told her mother she wanted to go, asking her her a moment later, “When can I go?” Elizabeth, quite able herself to sell things, even if not directly as her husband John did, pitched a perfect tale of an institution, university none the less, where Hermione could go and learn all about how things work, and what make things tick, quite prestigious and all. With her daughter's enthusiasm about it and the clever presentation, John had no problem sending his first daughter to Hogwarts, though, he did think the name sounded a bit odd.Category:Staff Category:Librarian Category:Hogwarts